1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a projection device management system and, more particularly, to a projection device management system which can correct images projected by two or more projection devices installed in a theater, control the operation of the two or more projection devices, and further manage maintenance information on the two or more projection devices.
2. Description of the Related Art
Conventionally, in order to reproduce images such as movies, advertisements etc., two-dimensional images are projected on a single screen arranged in front of a theater. However, audiences can only watch two-dimensional (2D) images under such a system.
Three-dimensional (3D) image technologies for providing audiences with 3D images have recently been developed. 3D image technologies use the principle of allowing an audience to feel the 3D effect even from a flat image when different images are presented to the left and right eyes of the audience and combined in the brain. In detail, two cameras equipped with different polarizing filters are used during filming, and glasses equipped with polarizing filters are worn by the audience such that different images are presented to the left and right eyes during watching.
However, these 3D technologies can provide audiences with 3D images, but the audiences just watch the images reproduced on a single screen, which may reduce the involvement in the images. Moreover, the direction of the 3D effect that the audiences feel is limited to the direction of the single screen.
Furthermore, according to the conventional 3D technologies, the audiences must wear glasses equipped with polarizing filters during watching, which may make the audiences feel inconvenient, and different images are artificially presented to the left and right eyes, which may make some sensitive audiences feel dizzy or nausea.
Therefore, a so-called “multi-projection system” which can solve the problems of the conventional projection systems based on a single screen has been proposed. The “multi-projection system” refers to a technology in which a plurality of projection surfaces are arranged around an auditorium such that synchronized images are reproduced on the plurality of projection surfaces, thus providing audiences with the 3D effect and involvement.
Meanwhile, two or more projection devices for projection images on the plurality of projection surfaces are required to implement the “multi-projection system”. However, the conventional projection systems are to simply use a single projection device, and thus when two or more projection devices are installed in the theater, they cannot integratedly manage and operate them.
Therefore, there is a need to develop a new system which can integratedly manage and maintain two or more projection devices installed in the theater.